Tasks typically performed by drills (e.g., drilling and screw driving) generally require a low amount of torque at the initial stage of the task and a higher amount torque at the final stage of the task. Some power tool transmissions are user-configurable to provide different speed outputs of the power tool. For example, an operator of a multi-speed drill may configure the drill for high-speed operation or low-speed operation by actuating a switch on the drill.